Cat Fight
by Spamano4ever
Summary: Nekotalia! Ita-cat is attacked! Romano-cat is NOT amused. Time for a little revenge.


Based off something that happened to my cats! They are brothers and both named Pete. One has short hair and the other long and that's how we tell them apart. Short haired Pete is Ita-cat and long haired Pete is Roma-cat. A big brown cat beat up short hair Pete, so Russia-cat is the bad guy. Sorry Russia! *hides* My cats are fighters. Long hair Pete doesn't take kindly to cats who hurt his brother. Someone told me to put a warning: This IS a boyxboy story. There is very little, but it is still there. Anyway, here is the story!

* * *

**Cat Fight**

Romano lay in a spot of sunlight happily. It was all warm and felt wonderful. He almost started to purr when suddenly, his master's brother opened the door and started to cry. He curiously opened one eye and glanced over. Instantly he lept to his feet and ran over.

Ita-cat had limped into the house and collapsed. His ears had small chunks missing and they where bleeding horribly. His belly was covered with claw marks and many where also bleeding. He had clumps off fur missing all over his body.

Romano sniffed him in concern. He gently licked his brother's ears as the master's brother went to get him.

"Roma?" Ita mewed softly.

Romano moved his face directly in front of the others.

"My tummy hurts. And my ears," the little Italian cat cried quietly.

Romano nuzzled his face.

"I'm sorry Ita. I wasn't there to protect you. Tell me. Who did this to you?" Romano asked, resuming licking the other's ears.

"R-Russia-cat," Ita stuttered.

"Do you know why?"

"No."

The master's came back next. Romano's moved him away to wipe the blood off.

He meowed indignantly.

"I'm sorry Romano. I need to bandage them or they will get worse," Lovino said to him.

Romano huffed but stayed where he was.

"Damn it. Feli I think we need to take him to the vet."

Ita started to tremble. He didn't like the vet.

Feliciano noticed immediately. He placed a soothing hand on his back and rubbed small circles.

"Don't worry Ita-cat. It would just be to make sure you're alright. You wouldn't have to stay or anything."

Ita visibly relaxed.

Romano felt his anger rising. How dare that stupid commie's cat attack his brother! He highly doubted he had done anything to deserve it.

Feliciano came back with a cat carrier. Romano went to his master and placed his paws on his knee and looked up at him pleadingly.

Lovino understood what he wanted.

"Alright, alright." He open it and after a few blankets had been placed down, Ita-cat then Romano-cat where placed inside and carried out.

As they left, Spain-cat saw them and followed along.

"What's wrong?" he meowed worriedly.

"That bastard Russia beat up Ita really bad so we are going to the vet to be sure he's okay," Romano meowed back.

"WHAT? Russia beat up little Ita? Why?" Spain asked, shocked.

"I don't know. Probably just because he could. Paws off. He's mine," Romano hissed.

Spain nodded and wrapped his tail around his feet and watched them go.

'Just wait till Germany hears about this,' He thought as he stood and walked off to find his friends.

* * *

The carrier opened and Romano slowly stuck his head out. Nothing bad was in the room. No stupid dogs or jealous cats and no sharp pointy things. He walked out and allowed Feliciano to help his brother from the cage.

He glanced around again, just to make sure nothing was seeking up on them. Satisfied nothing was there, he lay next to his brother and licked the top of his head.

Feliciano squealed and said it was cute. Lovino smiled.

The door opened and a doctor entered.

"Hello there. How can I help you?"

Romano ignored the conversation. Ita was starting to panic again.

He mewed comforting things to him.

Suddenly he felt his brother being picked up. His eyes shot up. It wasn't either of the master's.

He shrieked and swiped at the offending hand. Instantly it was drawn back. Ita began to cry and shake. Romano glared at the doctor, the fur on his back ruffling slightly.

After a brief discussion, Feliciano took Ita and held him for the doctor's inspection.

He doctor secretly hoped the cat would also attack the other man so he could disprove his theory of it just being over-protective and was sorely disappointed when the animal didn't react.

Lovino smooth Roma's fur back down and told him not to worry. Feli would hold him brother. Nothing would happen to him. He would be fine

The vet begrudgingly looked Ita-cat over. He ended up putting bandages on his stomach and a cream that helped stop the bleeding on his ears. He told Feliciano to apply it until the bottle ran out and to switch the bandages every other day until the scars faded.

The cats where then put back into the carrier and they left the office. Ita-cat fell asleep on the way. Roma looked at his brother fondly and vowed to get revenge on Russia. Even if he was killed.

* * *

Spain entered the park and saw his two friends sitting by the pond. France-cat was flirting with a random cat that had happened by. Prussia-cat was staring at his reflection and repeating over and over 'You're awesome, you're awesome, you're awesome.'

"Hola guys!" he called.

They looked up quickly. They had never heard him this upset before.

They ran to his side and asked what was up.

"Ita got attacked. It was so bad they took him to the vet," Spain reported sadly.

France and Prussia gasped.

"Who did it?" the demanded together.

"Roma said Russia did it. He also said paws off. He was going to take care of it," Spain mewed worriedly. His tailed flicked back and forth restlessly.

The other two looked at each other.

"Maybe we should do something first Spain," France started.

"Yeah man. I bet what Roma's come up with consists of just begging Russia to leave Ita allown," Prussia finished.

Spain just shock his head.

"No guys. You don't understand. I've never seen Roma this angry before. He was really serious. It kind of scared me," he meowed.

"We need to talk him out of this. He's going to get himself killed," France noted.

Without another word the three of them sprinted off towards the Italian's house.

On the way they ran into Germany-cat. He stared at them for a minute before his eyes narrowed and he demanded to know what Prussia was up to.

The trio glanced around around at the others.

"Uh, West? You better come with us," Prussia offered.

Knowing he would probably regret this he agreed and followed.

They arrived at the same moment as the others.

"Did they get a new cat?" Germany asked. Surly not. Those two where more than enough to handle on there own.

"No. That's them. Let's go." Spain started towards the house, a determined light in his eye.

The carrier was set on the porch and the door opened. Romano stepped out first then turned to make sure his brother was alright.

The four watching cats all yelled in shock. Poor Ita-cat was covered with bandages and his ears where covered with something gross looking.

Romano ignored then and gave Ita something to lean on as he shuffled into the house.

When he was positive his brother was safe, he stepped back out to meet the others.

"What happened?" Germany asked, very close to hysterics.

"Nothing. I'm going to take care of this right now. Move," he demanded.

The trio stood in front of him, Spain in the center with Prussia on the right and France the left.

"Roma you're going to get yourself killed. We won't move," Spain meowed firmly.

A dangerous glint sparked in Romano's eye. France shuttered and Prussia cringed. Spain managed not to move but his fur fluffed a bit and gave away his fear.

"I'll only say it once more. Move," his voice was just a hiss.

"N-no." Spain barley managed to keep from bolting.

"Fine." In a sudden burst, Romano jumped straight over them and dashed away, using the famous Italian speed. It was stupidly fast, even for a cat.

"Shit! Come on! After him!" Spain cursed.

They four took off, hoping to catch up before things got ugly.

Romano barreled around a corner and pulled up short. There he was.

"Russia!" he spat.

The big cat turned around. He smiled at the Italian but anyone could sense the hostile aura that billowed from him.

"Da little kitty? How can I help you?" he asked sweetly.

"You can die!" Romano lept forward. Before he could touch the other cat however, something slammed into his side, knocking him off course. Belarus-cat.

"And just what where you doing?" she growled. She unsheathed a claw and traced his throat with it.

"Protecting my brother!" he hissed back. This was obviously not the answer she expected. Belarus backed up slightly.

It was just long enough of time for the other four to catch up.

"Roma!" Spain called. He harbored a secret love for the other cat and felt a powerful surge of protectiveness. He ran over and batted her off.

Romano climbed to his feet again. Spain licked his nose.

"Are you alright Roma?" he asked.

"In a minute I will be," was the response and Romano again threw himself at Russia.

When Belarus went to stop him, Spain and Prussia intercepted her.

"Your not going anywhere," Prussia meowed. She growled and the fight was on.

Germany and France stood ready to help either battle should they be needed.

The Russian cat had not been planning on this. Never had this scenario crossed his mind. The smaller, weaker, _Italian_ cat was beating him. Badly.

Romano dug his claws into his back and slammed him into the ground.

"Why did you attack Ita? What did he do?" Romano demanded.

Russia smiled. "Why, nothing. I was just tired of him looking so happy all the time."

Romano's fur stood on end. He sunk his teeth into Russia's scruff and batted at him with his hind claws, cutting up his back.

Russia yowled and twisted, trying to escape.

Romano let go and when the other had turned onto his back, he sliced at his exposed stomach. Russia's head whipped around, trying to bite him. Romano dogged and bit his ear.

Now Russia looked like his brother. Maybe a little worse. Belarus wasn't looking so hot either. But she had been double teamed by two strong cats.

Romano bent down and hissed into the Russian's ear. "If you ever try that again, I will crush you. Stay away from my fratello."

He turned and began to walk back towards Spain.

Russia cat rose to his feet and glared at the much smaller cat. He pounced.

"Roma! Look out!" Spain yelled.

Romano spun around and prepared for an attack.

Before he was even close to the Italian he was slammed into ground by another cat. Germany.

Germany's blue eyes flash in anger. Russia didn't try to fight again after the German was finished. Romano nodded in approval.

Spain nuzzled his face against Romano's.

"I'm so glad your alright Roma. I was scared," Spain mewed.

"Yeah, yeah," Romano muttered, licking Spain's cheek.

The group started back towards the house.

"Are you in love with my brother bastard?" he asked when they reached the porch.

"J-ja. I am," Germany admitted. Romano was silent for a moment. Then he sighed and flicked his tail.

"If you hurt him, you're dead," he stated flatly.

Germany froze for a second, then sprinted into the house to confess to Ita.

Prussia and France left and Spain and Romano where left allown.

"You know, Roma, Germany isn't the only one in love," Spain informed him.

Romano glared at him. "What are you talking about-." He was cut off by Spain licking his lips. He sat in shock. Spain pressed their foreheads together.

"What do you say Roma? Will you go out with me?"

Romano wrapped his tail around his feet so the tip touched Spain's.

"Si," he purred.

* * *

So I obviously added a bit. Like the lovey scenes and the other cats coming to help and Belarus. But the rest happened. And it is now 10 minutes to 2 am! Hooray! Stories that make me stay up stupid late! Actually, I was finishing chapter 6 of DFM. Well, I'm tired. Also: I didn't give Russia-cat a reason to attack Ita-cat because the cat that attacked mine was just as random. See ya'll laters!


End file.
